


Worth

by HeathenVampires



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heathlegs being Heathlegs, Kinktober, Lingerie, Massage, Seduction, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: With her boyfriend a little shy and nervous, Heather sets out to show her boyfriend he's worth both the effort and the wait.





	Worth

**Day 23. Well. It was meant to be. Now it's just dose 23.**

**Anywho. Today's ship is Heather/Fishlegs! (Justin, as usual. Idk why I just _really_ cannot write Fishlegs in smut. Send help.)  
**

**Kinks of the day include lingerie, body worship, strip/seduction, massage, handjobs. Yep, our cute lil Heathlegs gonna have some fun!**

-HTTYD-

He was warm and soft and Heather pressed herself eagerly against Justin, forgetting herself in the moment as they kissed. It was regretted seconds later, when he squeaked and pulled away, shaking his head. Heather tried to draw him back, but he was already shuffling off her bed, making excuses.

"Bye Heather!"

And with that, he let himself out of her room, awkwardness of his gait not helped by the erection Heather _knew_ he had. Flopping down onto her bed with a groan, Heather ran a hand over her face, trying to ignore the curl of disappointment and the insistent arousal left behind yet again. She wasn't trying to rush him for anything, Heather respected if he wanted to wait before they were intimate. But she got the feeling that after seven months of dating, with the first mumbled 'I love you' out of the way and the majority of ridiculous comments made about them dating around their university campus faded, that it wasn't really waiting he was doing.

It was avoiding. Oh, she knew. Justin was definitely insecure about his body, with his disproportionate limbs that earned him the nickname "Fishlegs" as a kid, and his short neck and his soft, fleshy shape. All things she adored. She thought he was gorgeous. But try as she might with constant - and not entirely subtle - signals that Heather wanted to bed him, he was still drawing away from her, seemed to struggle with the idea Heather could be attracted to him physically. Thankfully, he didn't doubt she adored him as a person too; he strived to be sweet and thoughtful, loyal, caring. Her big teddy bear, she called him, and Justin liked it, giggled when they cuddled together. Comfortable.

Except when it came to anything even resembling going beyond kissing and hand holding.

Managing to get some control over her body, Heather rolled over and grabbed her phone, typing out Astrid's number by heart and waiting for it to ring.

"Hey babe! What's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"Nope. Just kicked Hiccup out. I do need a shower though, why?"

Wrinkling her nose at the implications, Heather rolled her eyes though Astrid could not see her.

"Well, after you shower, come over? I need advice."

"You got it. Will there be food?"

Confirming that yes, there would be, since Heather was always cooking, they hung up. It was one of the main reasons she sprung for a student apartment over a campus dorm for uni - Heather liked her kitchen a certain way. Plus, Justin lived in the same block - they met in the communal room upstairs. He told her he liked her cute cupcakes, and the smell of baking when he passed her door reminded him of home. He bought her a plant - a proper green, leafy thing - rather than flowers for their first date, and Heather had never known anyone quite so passionate about dogs, although according to Astrid, Hiccup's mother could give him a run for his money.

In short, Justin was quirky and adorable and Heather loved him.

Now she just had to convince him she fancied the living daylights out of him. Which was where Astrid came in. Heather needed someone to soundboard and stress about it with, without worrying it would be spread as gossip or get back to Justin. She didn't want him to feel embarrassed or anything.

"There had better be food!"

"Sometimes I regret giving you a key."

"No you don't. Who else is gonna bring you greasy breakfast in bed when you have a hangover?"

Astrid grinned, slung her arms around Heather in a hug before perching quite comfortably on her usual spot - lounging all over the sofa with a gleeful smile when Heather brought out homemade pizza and juice.

"Fair point."

"So" Astrid started, pizza slice already halfway to her mouth "boy trouble? Is Justin _still_ bailing the second he gets an erection?"

She and Astrid had had this conversation before, but back when Heather and Justin had only been dating a month or so, and they'd agreed back then it was maybe too soon for him. Now Heather wasn't so sure about that, she needed her best girlfriend to help get her head straight.

"Not the very second, but as soon as he knows I've noticed."

"So you guys still haven't..."

"I've never even gotten him to take his shirt off. I walked in on him changing _once_ and he got all flustered and pulled his top on so fast it almost tore."

Chewing, Astrid still managed a frown until she'd swallowed enough to speak.

"Damn. So this isn't a time thing, this is a body thing, yeah?"

Relieved she didn't have to lay it all out to Astrid, Heather nodded.

"I think so. I wish I could just get it through to him that I think he's beautiful."

Astrid rolled her eyes, but she had a fond smile playing across her lips.

"I can relate, it took a while to get Hiccup to realise I like him the talking fishbone just fine."

The girls chatted, eating, drinking and soundboarding ideas on what Heather could do. Astrid's go-get-em attitude was an absolute gods-send, and she left an hour later with a plan firmly in place. She sent Justin a text - lower pressure than a call, so he could do his little "uhhhh" and finger taps in peace - asking him over the next day after classes. It necessitated a trip out to go shopping - largely while Astrid was on the phone with her making inappropriate jokes to avoid doing her coursework - but Heather got everything she needed, and had a whole day to prepare for it.

Astrid had to come back to help Heather practice something, but it left her quietly confident as her friend left with a... well, Heather supposed it was a polite demand.

"I can't wait to hear all about it!"

Classes that day seemed to _drag_ by, minutes feeling like hours as Heather distractedly thought about getting back to her kitchen to be ready for Justin. Her making them a nice meal wasn't out of the blue, she cooked for him all the time. Justin had a healthy appetite and adored food, so really he was ideal for someone who loved cooking. So when Justin politely knocked, peering around the door when Heather shouted "it's open!" to him, he didn't immediately suspect ulterior motives.

"Hey love. Come on in!"

He did so, shuffling a little before beaming when Heather stretched up to kiss him. Soft music in the background and a few scented candles gave a relaxing, cosy atmosphere in which Justin slowly unwound, happy to settle on the sofa with her for a cuddle until Heather had to go finish working on dinner. Peeling herself out of his cosy embrace was not an attractive prospect, but the food smelled amazing and Heather was keen for the night to move along at a nice, easy pace.

"Wow, this is amazing! I think you outdid yourself this time Heather."

"You say that all the time."

Justin smiled, freckled cheeks stretching with the motion.

"Well, maybe it's just always true."

Dessert was light, fluffy, a sweet fruit parfait. Justin's eyes watched rather closely as Heather swiped her finger through some leftover fruit stuck to the side of her glass, sucked the digit into her mouth. She didn't draw attention to it, but it did bolster her somewhat to see that spark of want in his eyes before he looked away, clearing his throat as his face coloured slightly. Letting their food settle a little first, Heather took Justin by the hand, drew him into a soft, sweet kiss and began to lead him back toward her bedroom.

"Now for your other surprise."

"My what?"

His voice had gone up at least a full octave. Heather tried to stay unthreatening, gently tugging him along before he could get too stuck in his own head about what Heather was trying to do. He seemed confused by the sight that greeted him - a towel on Heather's bed, the open door letting in the scents and sounds of candles and music still.

"What is this?"

"I want to give you a massage. I know you're shy and insecure love, I want to help you learn to relax with me."

Justin shook his head, frowning.

"I don't think I can..."

Heather didn't let his hand go.

"How about over your clothes? If you feel comfortable, we can go from there. If not, that's ok too."

Astrid's approach of literally climbing on Hiccup to show him how much she wanted him probably wouldn't do much but scare Justin away, so Heather had to be slow and gentle with her boyfriend if she wanted to bring down that barrier of nerves and insecurity between them. Eventually, he nodded, mouth still tight as he sat on the bed, faced away from her. This was what Astrid had helped her practice for, kneeling behind Justin with her hands on his shoulders. He didn't flinch as she touched him, though the cotton of his jumper probably dulled the sensations of her fingers working the tension from his shoulders.

Justin began squirming, tension almost seeming to reappear as soon as Heather stopped and she frowned, shuffled around to look at his face. She soon realised she didn't need to ask what was wrong - she could see the strain at his groin, knew Justin was struggling not to bail out again. Leaning down, Heather pressed a kiss to his cheek, shifted around to almost sitting in his lap. Justin looked more than a little nervous, but he let Heather draw him back toward the middle of the mattress, breathing a little heavy but slowly, his fingers fumbled toward the hem of his jumper, internal war going on before he sat up and pulled it off.

The look in his face almost broke her heart - Justin clearly expected her to be put off at the very least, actively repulsed at worst, the jumper falling from his lax hand when Heather pulled it away, leaning in to kiss him again, running one tentative hand down the soft flesh of his torso.

"You're gorgeous Justin."

He made to cross his arms over his chest, but Heather gently pried them away, shaking her head.

"Roll over for me?"

"W-why?"

"I told you. Massage."

Knowing he was erect and probably uncomfortable, Heather let him shuffle about to get comfortable before she reached for a little massage oil. His skin was clammy with sweat in a few places, no doubt from nerves, so Heather reckoned making his skin look wet regardless would help his uncertainty. Plus it smelled nice and felt smooth on her fingers, so it was a win for both of them. Still tense, Justin let her touch him, fingers originally white-knuckle gripping at the pillow but that tension eased as he relaxed, feeling Heather still willing to place hands on him.

"Think you could turn over for me Jus?"

He did so slowly, hands twitching to cover himself both upper and lower body. Heather smiled, tried to reassure him as she straddled his knees, rubbed his soft stomach and held his gaze so there was no doubt for him that Heather was happy to be there, happy to be touching him. Only when he stopped looking petrified, stopped trying to hide did Heather move her hand lower, brushing the front of the swell. Clearly aroused to quite high sensitivity, Justin whined, shuddered.

"Am I your first?"

Justin's eyes widened, but after a few beats he shook his head.

"N-no. But I wish you were."

Resolving to make this his best experience ever - until the next time - Heather smiled, brought him close for a kiss, ran fingers through his short blond hair.

"It's ok. I just wondered."

She undid the knot of his bottoms slowly, not wanting to spook him, but before long she had her fingers curling around his hot, hard cock. Well, through his briefs, but it was more than they'd ever done before, and Justin already looked utterly stunned and almost overwhelmed. Having only been able to make guesses based on brief brushes, Heather couldn't help but notice his girth as she pumped her hand gently over his clothed length, noting that her fingers barely joined around his shaft as Justin shifted, whined low in his throat.

"U-uh, Heather! Y-you need to st-ah!"

Heather couldn't completely mask her surprise as she felt him come, wet warmth spreading rapidly across the front of his briefs beneath her hand, cock jerking in her grip while Justin covered his face with his hands and let out a low sound of utter mortification.

"I'm sorry!"

Gathering herself for a second since he wasn't looking, Heather searched for the words to soothe a slightly wounded ego. Reaching for his hands, Heather peeled them away from his face and gently cupped his cheek, pushed him to look up at her.

"Hey. That's what is meant to happen, and you've been holding out a long time. It's fine, alright?"

"But-"

Heather covered his lips with her thumb, shaking her head.

"But nothing. You want to go get out of those before they stick to you?"

Still blushing and cringing, Justin nodded, shuffling awkwardly toward her bathroom and Heather heard fabric and grunting and running water. She listened sort of closely - not trying to intrude, but not wanting him hiding in there crying.

"Uh, Heather?"

His voice was timid, venturing out of a minute crack in the door after a little while. Heather got up, already figuring what he might need.

"There's a box next to the toilet Justin."

She heard him shuffle over, the rustling of plastic bags and knew she'd been right about what he was after.

"Uh why do you have those?"

He asked as he came out, clearly trying to distract from his stuffing the little baggy of soiled pants into his pocket. Heather let him; upsetting him wasn't on her to do list.

"Because you don't flush tampons down the toilet."

"O-oh! Ok then. So... I should go."

Heather frowned.

"Why?"

Justin's mouth opened and closed, but he didn't seem to have an answer. Nor did he seem to be especially aware he was still topless, though Heather had been quietly taking him in. Leading him back to the bed, she smiled reassuringly when he perched down nervously. He didn't resist her hand on his arm, let himself be drawn back to kissing her and Heather decided that it was now or never.

"I want you."

She saw him closing off again, deciding maybe Astrid had the right idea sometimes for just a second as she pushed Justin's hand down, his heavy fingers under her skirt so he could _feel_ how hot she'd gotten for him earlier. He squeaked, but he didn't move his hand away.

"Let me show you?"

Still wide-eyed, Justin nodded. Doing an inward victory dance, Heather smiled and regretfully dislodged his hand so she could stand up. Justin stared as she reached for the buttons of her shirt; this was almost as new for him as his shirtless body was for her. He'd seen her change out of a wet jumper when they got in from the rain, seen her swap pyjamas for t-shirt and the like a few times, but he'd never really _looked_ at her like he was now. Like Justin couldn't really believe she was there in front of him, that she was real. Heather slid the shirt down, let it fall to the floor and cocked her head to watch his reaction as he eyed bare skin properly, fingers twitching by his sides.

Astrid's suggestion she dress up was coming across very helpful; Justin was riveted by the sheer, silver-grey material. Heather had never been so glad to be modestly sized in the chest; she could choose pretty much any style she liked.

Justin seemed quite enamoured too.

Her skirt joined the shirt on the floor, standing there in only her lingerie and Heather would be lying if she said Justin's rapturous expression wasn't incredibly appealing to be the focus of. They moved to the beds centre with slow, careful motions. Justin took a little nudge to actually _touch_ her, but Heather mewled and moaned encouragingly when he did. His hands were big, like the rest of him, one of them alone almost covering half of her narrow waist, but his touch was warm and gentle and he kissed her with most of his usual surety, though there was a little clumsiness in his nervous state; this was new to both of them. Not entirely - Heather wasn't a virgin, and neither was Justin by his own admission. But together?

All new.

Despite his large hands, Justin could be incredibly dextrous, but Heather didn't want to risk him fumbling his way to more nerves and reached behind herself, popping open the clasp and peeling the fabric away to a captive audience of one. Exploring touches were slow and measured, but Heather moaned her appreciation when he touched her chest - still staring like he wasn't sure it was real - and those heavy fingers skated over her nipple. Impatient as parts of her were to get things moving, Heather didn't want to rush this, rush them. She'd waited seven months. A few more minutes wouldn't kill her.

Whether she or Justin were more surprised, Heather would never know, as his hands worried at her waistband, asking silently if he could undress her fully. Heather lifted her hips, helping as Justin slipped the material down until she was naked before him. He didn't _stare,_ but there was an intensity in his gaze. As though he was committing every inch of her to memory now nothing was hidden. Needing to taste bare skin against her own, Heather placed a questioning hand on his thigh, dragging lightly over the fabric there. A brief grapple later and her wish came true, her thin frame cradled close against his warm belly, soft chest wonderfully sensitive beneath her fingers as they took the time to learn each other through touch as much as eyes.

There was no rush, but growing need began to nudge them along, gentle strokes becoming slightly hungrier gropes. She could feel Justin's renewed erection, occasionally leaking stickily onto her thigh in response to building arousal and tempting touches.

Logistically, Heather knew her on top was going to be the easiest, at least this time, until they had more practice with how each other moved and shaped around their partner. Justin didn't seem to have any complaints about her rolling him onto his back, sliding herself fluidly down his body before cursing and having to move away from his inviting warmth.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just remembered..." Heather reached for the pharmacy bag she brought before "this."

Justin nodded in understanding at the condom she held, sensitive shaft jerking in her hand when Heather moved to roll the latex down over him. Looking up, Heather searched his face for doubt beneath arousal, stroking his thigh gently until Justin reached out, a little unsure how to move her exactly but pulling Heather closer all the same. She straddled him properly, felt his hand seek hers and lace their fingers together. Her free hand reached between them, angling him so she could sink down slowly. Gods he was thicker than he looked, sliding in inch by painstaking inch until Heather settled flush against him, shuddering. His soft, warm belly pressed to her, comfortingly familiar as Heather adjusted to his girth, body working to accomodate him comfortably.

"Oh gods!"

He was having a little trouble himself, Heather noticed, face tight as he tried to process the sudden envelopment of tight and hot around his cock. Not tall enough from the angle she sat at to reach his face, Heather raised his hand to her mouth and kissed it instead. His answering smile was blinding.

"I love you."

Heather returned both smile and sentiment.

"I love you too. You ok?"

He nodded, expression still a little taut around the edges but he seemed to be settling into it too. Heather braced her knees properly, lifting herself up a few inches before she slid back down. The faint ache of first push began to ease, fading further with each of her rolling motions until all Heather felt was a slow-burning flame, something between contentment and ecstacy as she thrilled in them finally getting this far. There was little beyond pure delight in Justin's face now; nerves and shyness were in the past, remnants already discarded to make way for more of that lovely heat inside her.

She tried to go slow, to savour the connection longer, but Heather was increasingly needy with each time he slid home, that pulsing, throbbing, _yearning_ growing stronger. Arching her back to a slightly better angle, Heather began to pick up the pace, felt Justin's hands circle her hips to help stabilise her. She'd have thanked him if not for all words slowly vanishing from her mind, save for a few choice curses as he hit her deep on each slide, thickness allowing him to reach every spot that made her shake all at once like that. Justin was little better, increasingly strained voice only able to form the most primitive, primal noises, whining and grunting with a visible sheen of sweat on his skin.

Actually, Heather was pretty sweaty too, now she thought about it. A particularly sharp thrust from bucking hips beneath her soon drove that thought away, left Heather to slump forward slightly and mewl in pleasure as he kept going. Hands gripped tighter, both moving harder against each other as soft and tender left the building, frantic and feverish replacing it enough that Heather heard loud, probably worrying protests from her bedframe. They couldn't quite compete with her though, cries growing louder as Heather felt the smouldering heat become burning fire, bliss claiming her body entirely at last.

She doubted Justin would have lasted so long without his slightly hair-trigger climax earlier, but he still seemed thrilled to have made Heather come before he too succumbed to that same bone-deep satisfaction.

They shared wet, deep panting breaths, dragging in air as best they could between breathless smiles at each other. Heather dismounted him before he totally softened, flopping onto her bed with a grin as he got up and shuffled over to the bathroom on unsteady legs. Heather frowned for a second before realising he probably wanted to dump the condom, or that it was because some guys had to pee almost right after they came. Either way, he was back in short order and let Heather burrow into him, basking in flushed, sweaty skin against her own, nuzzling the soft planes of his chest.

"Sorry I was so... yanno, awkward about all this."

Heather shook her head, twisting so she could kiss his rounded cheek.

"Don't be. You were worth the wait."

She made a mental note to consider purchasing a sturdier bedframe. Then grinned to herself as she considered how they had better break _this_ one first.

-HTTYD-

**Good bloody gods, this was so tough to finish. Writers block almost killed me I swear.**

**FINALLY**

**IT'S DONE.**


End file.
